


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #7 “Mi Vida Loca ( my crazy life)”

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Guest shots, Steam Powered Giraffe, Various other scifi/ fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: Just a  normal day in the life at walter manor in the monster verse AU.Hilarious comings and goings.A cute trick by spine results in the discovery of an Amazing Surprise For Himself and his new Wife Aala.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Parents - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: SPG monster verse AU : Right Choices





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #7 “Mi Vida Loca ( my crazy life)”

SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #7 “Mi Vida Loca ( my crazy life)”

NOTE: Just to let you know.. I am in A VERY silly mood while I write this.  
There will be some amusing guest appearances cus again, silly mood.  
They aren’t there long enough to include this in their fandoms, but I still just COULDN'T resist.  
Props and kudos go to my girls Illy and snoop.. Thanks again ladies!  
Sorry this ones not that long! cute lil idea, not much of a real "story" just some fun!  
Please enjoy

By this point Pearl had honestly lost count of all the strange things that came and went in this house.  
She had learned to simply roll with it and wouldn’t have traded any of the insanity for anything at all. She dearly loved her family, loved her home, and all of the people around her. 

She had hoped when she found out that Amber was Sprocket and her older sister, Amber would feel the same.  
Fall in love with all the happenings in the house and grow to love and truly enjoy all the comings and goings. 

It hadn’t turned out that way at all. 

Pearl knew she had a right to come and go as she pleased, but the fact that she had left because she felt sad about something is what worried Pearl.  
Maybe in time things would get better, Amber would come home. Right now , as it stood.  
All the lil Dhampir could do was wait and hope that Amber found the peace of mind she needed to be happy. 

In the meantime, life at Walter Manor went on much as it had for the past years. 

This evening Pearl was attempting to get back to Aala’s room with her art stuff.  
She had realized that she had never done a drawing or painting of her momma and wanted to start one desperately.  
So here she went packing her art stuff down the hallway and across the house to the “adult” wing. Mostly her Mom and Dad’s room. 

She grinned as she carried it.  
Her Dad, Spine, was going to be in meetings all day with the various still living Walter wizarding clan.  
Peter’s Five and Six.  
They tended to mostly keep things on a nice even keel around here, and she loved her great uncle and cousin.  
However Pearl knew that it would be amusing, because her Daddy pretty much hated business meetings.  
So there would be many attempts to get out of it, and he might even try to sneak out again this time.  
Something funny was bound to ensue so she just waited, grinning and going to work on her art. 

It was also an amusing situation because Mr. Tempes and his family were also visiting.  
As much as Pearl couldn’t stand his younger son Vlad Jr. Aka D, she was growing to tolerate the boy after he’d told her he DID like her art. Also putting in some effort to replace the paints he ruined at the holidays. Honestly? The hard time she gave him? that was mainly because people kept trying to set them up. Just being friends was ok, and Pearl would be ok with that.  
His older son Adrian tho? Oooo boy. 

A slightly different kind of Dhampir from Herself and Vlad Jr., Both of their biological mothers had been slayers.  
Adriain was a dhampir from just a normal person. 

He was also one of the biggest jerks on the planet in Pearl’s opinion.  
Neither she, Nor Vlad Jr. had any problems with their natures. Pearl’s father Spine, and Vlad Jr’s father Mr Tempes, had both been very responsible in telling the two of them that there was no shame in what they were.  
Helping both of them cope with the dual natures they had.  
She had happily told Vlad Jr. about how Micheal had solved the needing blood issue for her. 

Poor Vlad Jr. had spent the last 40 some odd years having to just choke it down, as sick as it made him.  
When he learned that there was a solution that didn’t involve nausea the look of shock on his face had been worth it.  
She had dragged him off to Micheal and by the time christmas was over, the older dhampir boy was happily on the same stuff and seemed a lot less uptight. 

Adrian on the other hand, not being half slayer, had never had that particular reaction, still enjoyed the taste, and was all angsty over it.  
Much to the eye rolls and sardonic looks of the two younger dhampir. 

“Look Adrian,” Vlad Jr. was telling him as they walked down the hall past her, “Please hush, You make another crack like that and she hears you all that pretty blond hair is gonna be covered in paint.”

“Well,” The older Dhampir told his brother, “I think it's just a bit too easy for the two of you to solve it. That’s all.”

Pear froze, “WHAT?!” 

Vlad Jr. noticed his irate betrothed staring daggers at the back of his brothers head and grabbed him, “Move, She heard you!” 

Pearl smirked a bit as she watched the boys skitter off. If she hadn’t been in SUCH a good mood she probably would have tossed paint on Adrian.  
As it were, she let them go with a smirk and continued on her way.

She got about another fifty steps, was passing the library when she heard the argument going on in there.  
Salgexicon was giving someone down the road. 

“NO.. you keep that five headed Hussie away from my grandson,” He told someone, “Or I will turn my granddaughter loose on her. I promise you Bunny is a LOT scarier when she’s mad.”

“Ugh,” Someone made a disgusted sound, “Fine! I think your missing an opportunity tho.”

“Ok that’s it!” Pearl Heard Salgexicon snarl, “OUT! Get out RIGHT NOW!”

“FINE!” the other voice snapped. 

Pearl stood there watching as the library door slammed open and someone in black wizard robes stepped out.  
He had the same skin tone as jon, and very unusual eyes.  
He proceeded to glare down his nose at Pearl. 

“WHAT?” He demanded.

“Ummm…”The lil dhampir was about to tell him she had no idea.

Then the library door opened and a VERY irate Salgexicon stood there. 

“Get out, Did not mean “Go into the manor and terrorize my cousin’s daughter”. The wizard snapped, “GET your hind end back through the portal!”

Salgexicon grabbed the other wizard and shoved him back into the library, “Sorry lil bit.” 

Then the door slammed again. 

Pearl giggled, Typical day at the walter manor. 

She shook her head and then continued in the direction of Mom and Dad’s sitting room. The painting was going to be a gift for her younger sibling when the lil darling was born. To hang in the lil one’s room so they could always see their mother. 

Pearl was almost there when something happened again.  
She heard a cocky lil “Meow.”

Then looked down to see a sleek, beautiful, if somewhat large dark grey / silver furred cat, shoot between her feet.  
Pearl stopped and stared for a moment then grinned.  
The cat had come to a stop right outside her mom’s door and was looking at her with bright emerald green eyes. 

“Oooohh,” Pearl said, “yer gonna get in so much trouble!”

The cat gave her a long smirk, tell in her in no uncertain terms that he DID NOT care.  
So she shrugged, “Ok.. but yer gonna regret it when Five gets hold of you.”

Pearl walked up and opened the door and allowed the cat before her, then walked in after him.  
“Hey ladies!” She called.

There sat Sprocket and Their Mom Aala.  
Both of them with large smiles on their faces, while Sprocket helped Aala brush her hair because she was now starting to have a hard time reaching back. 

“Thank you for the Help My Lil darling,” She hugged Sprocket, “I guess your newest lil sibling is starting to get to your mom’s back.”

The lil silver and red naga grinned, “its ok! I love helping you out momma. Anytime you need me to do it let me know ok?”

“Thank you again,” Aala returned her flowers to her hair and the shape shifting blooms again taking on characteristics that showed elements about Aala’s nature.  
In the current case, near the center of the arrangement, a small lil unfurled bud of a rose. The representation of the lil one she was carrying. 

Pearl smiled at that and began to set up her art stuff, as the cat decided to make himself known. 

He promptly jumped up into Aala’s lap and started snuggling her aggressively.  
Rubbing his sleek grey head against her and purring LOUDLY. 

Sprocket didn’t get a look at the cat as she was busy helping Pearl set up her easel. If she had she’d have giggled much like Pearl had.  
As it were, the cat was having a VERY Good time being affectionate with her. 

“Aren't you the most adorable lil kitten in the world,” Aala cooed. 

She looked over at her puppy George to see if he had a problem with the cat.  
The pup came over and gave the cat a cursory sniff, and honest to goodness did a doggy eye roll, then went back to his bed. 

“Well I guess he’s ok with cats,” Aala smiled and snuggled the top of the cats head.  
Delilah and Rabbit were walking by out in the hallway and grinned at each other as they saw the girls setting up for Pearl to paint Aala.  
Then they stopped cold as both of them got a good look at the cat.

Rabbit,” OH no… was today a meeting day?”  
Delilah nodded, “Yep… should we tell her?”

Rabbit giggled, “Nah let him have his fun for right now,” She kept giggling, “Five is gonna have his hide when he catches him.”

Pearl was doing her best to ignore the cat, and had finished setting up for the painting. 

“Ok Momma,” She said sweetly, “I am gonna come sit by you and the cat so I can get a good sketch of you.”

Aala nodded and the lil girl headed over to plop down on the couch beside her, while Sprocket plopped in the floor and watched the smug lil cat. 

Pearl rolled her eyes and was about to get started when she noticed something, from the angel she was sitting at.  
She stared at the flowers in her Mother’s hair for a moment more and blinked, then leaned in close.

“Umm Momma?” She asked. 

Aala looked up from the cat and down at her daughter, “Yes Bebita what is it?”

Pearl pointed a shaking hand at the flowers in Aala’s hair, “momma there are TWO unbloomed flowers.”

“What!?” Aala gasped. 

The cat proceeded to fall off her lap. 

“There are two momma,” She pointed again, “goo look in the mirror.”

Aala got up and headed over, almost unable to walk straight for being in so much shock.  
But there it was.  
Pearl was right.  
It was tucked in behind the other one, snuggled there happily waiting to bloom.  
But there was no question about it. There were TWO buds. 

Fifteen minutes later, Aala was over at the medical wing waiting for the results of an ultrasound, hugging on to the VERY HAPPY cat excitedly. 

Pearl and Sprocket were waiting with her wondering if what they thought the flowers meant could be possibly true.

“Well,” Pearl leaned back in her chair, “ I mean we have what THREE sets of twins in this family so far? It's probably genetic ya know?”

Sprocket, “Yah if its true its not really that much of a shock,” the lil naga shrugged, “i mean DAD is a twin too so…”

Micheal walked in all smiles, “you are 100% correct kiddo. Not to mention that you are also 100% right. Congratulations Aala,” the shapeshifter smiled this one of the last duties he’d be doing before taking off, “Your gonna have twins.”

Sprocket and Pearl ran to hug Aala, all girly squeals of glee, while the cat fell off her lap...again.  
Moments later the girls and Aala were collected and heading back to her room.

“We need to find your father,” Aala told the girls, “He’s going to be so happy about this.”

Pearl looked at the cat that had a smug look, suffused with happiness plastered on his face and she grinned, “oh something tells me he already knows Momma.”

“Really? Do you think Micheal told him? I thought he was going to be in meetings all day?” Aala asked. 

“Oh you never know,” Sprocket grinned. 

It was at that moment Peter Five came around the corner and spotted the girls, their mom and the cat.  
He took one look at the cat and the word LIVID would be the only word that could describe his expression.

“YOU MANGY…!!” He trailed off and stormed up to them. 

“What is it!?” Aala asked utterly shocked seeing the wizard that was usually so gentle now so mad. 

“THAT,” He said pointing to the cat, “Is what's the matter!”

He then proceeded to grab the cat by the scruff of the neck and haul him out of Aala’s arms. 

“NOOOO!!” She cried, “Don’t grab that poor kitty….”

Then she trailed off as Peter Five held the cat up to eye level and proceeded to give it a death glare, while ordering it to “CHANGE BACK ! RIGHT NOW!”

There were a few moments of silence, and then Five was holding on to SPINE by the collar of his shirt. 

“All right!” He pulled himself from the wizard’s grasp, “you caught me … relax!”

Five let out a VERY loud sigh, “You're almost SIX HUNDRED Spine! When are you EVER gonna grow up?”

Spine grinned, “oh maybe about the time the TWINS are born.”

Aala stared for a few moments, then hearing the girls on the verge of losing it, started cracking up her self. 

“Of course,” She smiled, “Vampires can turn into any nocturnal animal.”

Spine grinned, “Tho if you Wanna conveniently forget this lil detail…” he winked at her. 

“Get back to your meeting,” She came over and gave him a long hug and kiss. “When you are done come find me,” her smile softened, “And you can say hi to the twins for the first time.”

Spine smiled and hugged her back, then was dragged away by Five. 

Sprocket grinned over at Pearl and the Dhampir smirked at her sister, “Mi Vida Loca Sis.”


End file.
